


Partners in Crime

by DragnzLuvr



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, Love, Partnership, Police, Sex, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragnzLuvr/pseuds/DragnzLuvr
Summary: In this AU, Joan & Brenda are Sargeant Ferguson and Lieutenant Murphy, and the adventures and smut that ensues.
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Brenda Murphy
Comments: 29
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Joan awoke to the sound of their alarm blaring. Groaning, she turned over and smacked her fist down on it, silencing it for eternity.

"Dammit Joan... that's the third one in two months." Brenda grumbled, turning onto her back and yawning. Joan settled back into the pillows, and muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Brenda challenged.

"Get one that doesn't sound so _fucking_ annoying!" she emphasized haughtily.

Brenda chuckled, leaning closer to her, draping an arm across her back. "Aw, is someone a little under the weather?" she mocked, recalling how much the two had drank last night.

Joan turned her head towards her, eyebrow raised. "Your fault. Just had to celebrate." came the partially muffled reply. Brenda scoffed.

"Damn right I celebrated, that bloody case took over two years of our lives!" she exclaimed. She grinned suddenly and leaned into Joan's ear. "If I remember correctly, there was quite a bit of that _celebration_ that you were very enthusiastic about." she purred, nuzzling the skin under Joan's ear.

Joan squirmed and chuckled, turning onto her side. "Well my dear, you do have an extremely talented tongue." she replied, brushing her lips against Brenda's.

Brenda returned the kiss, and ran her fingers through Joan's dark, soft locks. She kissed down her throat, gently licking and biting.

Joan sighed. "We don't have time Bren." she groaned.

Brenda rolled them over so she laid on top of Joan, straddling her. Pinning her hands beside her head, she said " We always have time." and removed Joan's shirt.

Creamy full breasts bared to her, she lowered her hot mouth to a hardened nipple. Joan inhaled sharply and pushed her breast further into her mouth. "Twist my arm." she said breathlessly.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Pulling into their reserved spot, Brenda shifted into park and killed the engine. She looked over at Joan, who was currently massaging her temple and wincing.

"Got any paracetamol?" she asked.

Brenda nodded, and reached for her bag. She gave two to Joan and popped a couple herself, dry swallowing them. Lighting a cigarette, she turned to Joan. "Ready?" she husked.

Joan slipped a pair of sunglasses over her red rimmed eyes. "As I'll ever be." she mumbled, opening her door.

The two women walked into the station. In this realm, they were known as Sargeant Ferguson and Lieutenant Murphy. Both women had been partners for 15 years. They had been lovers for 13 of those years.

The two women hadn't liked each other in the beginning. Joan felt that Brenda was unorthodox, rude and didn't take the job seriously. Brenda felt that Joan was too controlling, micromanaging and uptight. It wasn't until an investigation took an unexpected turn, that the two women learned to trust one another.

They had been working a child abduction case, and had tracked the perpetrator to a remote location.

_In the dead of night, the house appeared dark as if no one was inside. Joan signalled to her that she was to go through the back, while Brenda would enter through the front._

_Trying the door handle, she found it unlocked. She drew her weapon, and held it at her side. She silently slipped in, and closed the door quietly. There were no lights on in the house, she waited til her eyes adjusted._

_She moved silently, checking each room. Finding nothing, Brenda turned to enter the back bed room, where she heard the sounds of a television or radio, when her hair was roughly yanked back._

_She felt the cool metal blade held against her throat, and her breath stopped. "Don't move, don't make a sound, or the last thing you'll see is your blood spray all over the wall!" hot, warm breath blasted against her ear._

_She froze, eyes closing as she swallowed hard._

_"Where's the tall one at? I saw two of you. You can speak, but keep your voice down." he harshly whispered._

_Brenda couldn't bring herself to speak, it was as if her vocal cords were paralyzed._

_"Tell me now bitch!" he demanded, digging the tip of the blade into her neck. She winced, slamming her eyes shut._

_She heard a low whistle behind them._

_"What the fu-?" He turned, and Brenda heard a sickening crunch and a hard thud. She looked down and saw him on the floor, unconscious._

_Joan was standing in front of her, gun in her hand. She heard Joan speaking to her, but she sounded muffled and far away._

_Then she felt soft, warm hands on her face, and her breath hitched. "Brenda! Look at me!" Joan demanded, a worried look in her eyes. Her eyes narrowed, noticing the light trickle of blood down her neck. Brenda looked at her._

_"I'm alright. I'm- I'm alright..." she trailed off, putting her hand over the small wound. Silent tears fell from her eyes and she looked away._

_Joan nodded, not wanting to cause her anymore discomfort. She looked down at the perp disgustedly. "Help me secure him. Then we'll check the rest of the house together yeah?" she ordered softly. Brenda nodded, and grabbed her cuffs._

_After securing him, the two made their way through the house. They found the little girl in the basement behind a false wall. She had been chloroformed once he had seen the two women arrive. Paramedics were called, the creep was taken away, and they were left with a mountain of paperwork._

_Joan pulled up outside Brenda's flat. She didn't feel comfortable with her driving herself home, the woman was still somewhat in a state of shock. Joan turned to her, concern etched across her face. "How's your neck?" she asked gently._

_Brenda fingered the bandage on her neck. "Just a flesh wound, I'll survive." she stated. Joan nodded, not really knowing what else to say. The two sat in Joan's car, a comfortable silence fell between them._

_Brenda turned to Joan, staring at her. Joan met her gaze. "What is it?" she inquired. Brenda slipped her hand into hers, and gently squeezed it. "I just wanted to say thank you." she said shakily, eyes glistening. Joan's eyes softened, she squeezed her hand in return. She gave Brenda a small smile. "Anytime."_

Things were different from that point on. Once the two women had developed trust, they became closer. It was Brenda who made the decision to make the first move.

For the past couple months they had been spending more time together outside of work. She found that she enjoyed being around Joan, she _wanted_ to be around her. She enjoyed Joan's wit, and the woman was wickedly intelligent. She also found her extremely attractive. She couldn't believe how she didn't fully notice it at first. Then again, she hadn't really been paying much attention. She wasn't conventionally beautiful, her beauty was unique. She was sexy, elegant, and striking all rolled into one statuesque package.

They were finishing up for the day, getting ready to leave the station. "Get ready for more paperwork tomorrow." Joan grumbled, lighting a cigarette. Brenda scoffed. "Don't remind me." she said, kicking a stone across the road.

Joan looked at her, brow furrowed. "Something on your mind?" she asked, exhaling smoke into the cool night air.

 _How the hell did she even know that?_ she thought.

She looked back at Joan, and fiddled with her fingers. "Not particularly, no." she lied, hoping she would drop it.

Joan raised an eyebrow. "I call bullshit. You just lied to me, and you're nervous. You fidget when your nerves act up." she teased.

Brenda huffed and jammed her hands in her pockets.

Joan chuckled, and flicked her butt into the street. "C'mon really, what is it?" she asked seriously.

Brenda looked at her and took a deep breath.

 _Now or never_ Murphy, she thought to herself.

"Uh... w-would you uh, I mean... Would you like to go out with me sometime? Properly, I mean?" she stammered.

Joan's eyes widened for a second. "You mean like... like a date?"she asked quietly.

Brenda nodded and bit her bottom lip. She lowered her gaze, looking at the ground.

"Hey Bren, look at me. Please."

Brenda finally met Joan's gaze. She was surprised to see a genuine smile on her face.

"I'd love to."


	2. Chapter 2

They were lounging in the living room, watching an old black and white horror movie on the telly. 

Joan was reclined against the arm of the sofa, long limbs stretched out. Brenda lay between her legs, head against her torso, running her fingers lazily across her thigh. 

It was the weekend and the two finally had time for some rest and relaxation. Which was a rare opportunity for the Sargeant and her Lieutenant.

Joan's phone went off and Brenda grumbled, "Don't answer it."

Joan grabbed the phone off the coffee table and checked the screen. "False alarm. Scam call." she said, sighing heavily.

Brenda smiled and snuggled further into Joan's lap. 

"Thank Christ for that." she said, kissing her bare thigh. 

Joan was only wearing her night shirt and knickers, which was one of the reasons Brenda loved weekends. Joan hardly wore anything more than that when they were just vegging out around the house.

"Do you ever think anymore about retirement?" Brenda asked suddenly, eyes still focused on the telly.

Joan looked down at Brenda, her brow furrowed. "Not this conversation again." she complained, draining the last of her glass of wine.

Brenda turned her head to look up at Joan. "Why is it such a bad thing to talk about Sarge? It's what people normally do later in life yeah?" she said.

Joan looked at her, brushing a few wild curls behind her ear. "Makes me feel old." she admitted. 

Brenda wrapped her arms around her hips. "We're not spring chicks anymore, but we're not old yet." she stated, lifting her night shirt and kissed her stomach.

Joan had a thoughtful look on her face. "Sometimes I think about it, but then I just figure that I'd end up so bored I'd go postal." she admitted. 

Brenda laughed. "No, I wouldn't let that happen." she said, sitting up and kissing her gently.

Joan returned the kiss. "And how exactly would you do that?" she inquired huskily, elegant brows raised.

Brenda moved up, spreading her thighs. She leaned Joan farther back against the couch, and lightly sucked her neck. "I've got a few ideas." she whispered in her ear, unbuttoning her shirt. 

Joan grinned and pulled the band from her hair, releasing her wild curls. She ran her fingers through them, massaging her scalp.

Brenda sighed against her neck, inhaling her scent. She opened Joan's shirt, and peppered soft kisses between her breasts. She ran her tongue over the swell of her breast, watching the bud stiffen slightly. She grinned, and flicked it with her tongue, blowing cool air on it.

Joan cradled her head, her breathing became heavier.

"Such a goddamn tease." she accused, arching into her mouth.

Brenda smirked and took her nipple in her mouth, sucking and grazing her teeth over it. She ran her hands down her sides, coming to rest on her curvy hips, grinding herself against Joan.

Joan moaned and she felt her warm hands under her shirt. She felt nails scraped down her back and her ass was gripped firmly as Joan rocked her hips back into her. 

She brought her lips to Joan's in a heated kiss. Joan bit her lip gently and dug her nails into her rear.

Brenda groaned into her mouth and took her shirt off. She gazed down at the lovely, long, ivory form below her. Her mouth hungrily began attacking as much of the soft and silky skin that she could get to. She licked and sucked her large beautiful breasts, until her hardened nipples were red and swollen. Joan whimpered, hand curled tightly in her hair. She nipped at her neck, licking the hollow of her throat. 

They were rocking and grinding against each other. Joan wrapped a long thigh around her hip and squeezed, bringing Brenda's body closer to her.

Joan had her head laid back against the arm of the couch, breathing heavily. She removed Brenda's shirt, tossing it behind her. They both softly gasped when their breasts met, and Joan wrapped her arms her kissing her passionately. 

Brenda moaned and trailed her hand down to Joan's knickers. She grinned when she felt the dampness on her fingertips. 

"Mmmm, you are soaking dear." she said against her lips, applying pressure to her mound.

Joan's breath hitched and she pushed herself further into her hand. "Stop talking, start fucking." she ordered, grasping Brenda's breast and massaging it roughly.

Brenda chuckled. "What the lady wants, the lady gets." she said seductively, removing her knickers. She slowly slipped two fingers between her hot, drenched lips.

Both women moaned at the sensation as Brenda teased along her folds. She barely brushed her fingers over her swollen clit, making Joan gasp. She circled around her soaked entrance, dipping slightly into it. The muscles contracted instantly, attempting to grip her fingers.

Joan groaned. "Fuck... Quit teasing Bren!" she claimed breathlessly, hips twitching. 

Brenda leaned back and spread her thighs, lowering her head between them. With her tongue flat she licked up her slit, from her soaked entrance to her throbbing clit. Joan moaned loudly and gripped her head tightly. Brenda repeated her actions again and again, then lightly ran her tongue along her lips, sucking them. She teased light circles around her clit, her hips twitching with each pass.

Joan was panting heavily, she grabbed her breasts roughly and pinched her nipples. She arched her back moaning, and grinding against Brenda's mouth.

Seeing Joan's reaction made Brenda's cunt clench. She lifted her legs over her shoulders and leaned forward so her thighs were against her chest. She slipped three fingers inside, curling them.

"Ohh! Yes!" Joan cried, wrapping her arms around her neck tightly, holding her close. 

She thrust hard, quickly finding the rough patch and rhythm that would send her into a frenzy. Joan's hips met her thrusts. She could feel her walls fluttering against her fingers. 

Watching, feeling and hearing Joan was driving her insane. She arched her pelvis forward more and rubbed her throbbing clit against her wrist. The sensation shooting through her core.

Joan was gasping and panting. Her back was arched, neck elongated with the back of her head digging into the arm of the couch. "Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!" she begged with each thrust. Brenda pumped her hips harder to add to her thrusts. She began curling fingers in a come hither motion. She could feel her tight muscles start to contract.

Joan shot forward, her lips crashing into Brenda's. Arms dead locked around her neck, her hips pistoning into hers, moaning heavily. 

Brenda could feel her own orgasm building. The increased friction from Joan's hips was quickly getting her there.

Suddenly Joan's body seized and she gasped. She sharply arched her back, her eyes rolled back, and her hips began bucking erratically against hers. She felt a rush of liquid warmth in her hand. Joan cried out as her orgasm tore through her.

That sent Brenda over the edge. Her hips moved vigorously against her wrist. "Oh fuck, I'm coming... I'm coming!" she moaned. Joan gripped her hips, pulling her forward increasing the pressure. She kissed her neck, gently biting and sucking. She brought her mouth to her ear, whispering her love for her. 

Brenda collapsed onto Joan. The two women lay spent, breathing heavily, gently stroking one another.

After a little time passed, Joan was the first to speak. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving." she said, twirling Brenda's curls around her finger.

Brenda grinned. "Nah, I'm good. Already ate." she said cheekily, and squeezed her ass.

She laughed as she saw a blush creep across Joan's face and chest.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joan was sitting at her desk, reviewing a new case. She was seriously contemplating turning this one down.

She had never turned down a case in all her career. There was just something in her gut that told her this would be a mistake.

Brenda came through the door, carrying two cups of coffee. She sat across from Joan and offered her a cup. "Shitty coffee to start your day?" she said sarcastically. Joan smirked. "Breakfast of champions." she said dryly, closing the case folder.

Brenda nodded at the folder in her hand. "New case?" she asked, sipping her coffee and making a face.

"I'm passing it up." Joan stated, and began reorganizing her desk. Brenda frowned. "What? You've never turned a case down!" she claimed incredulously. 

Joan gave her a level look. "Well there's a first time for everything. I'm passing on it. So, let's move on." she said crisply.

Brenda nodded. Whenever Joan got that tone, she knew to leave it be. "Ok yeah, got it Sarge" she said defensively. 

Joan sighed, and rubbed her forehead. "I'm sorry. Look, I just don't have a good feeling about it. I see a lot of potential for things to go wrong." she explained.

"Can I at least look at the file?" Brenda asked curiously.

Joan handed it over to her. "Suit yourself... but we're not taking it." she said, turning to her computer.

Brenda opened the file and began reading. She quickly understood what Joan meant. The case involved a family that was drug smuggling. Drug cases were always risky. They sometimes involved undercover work, and that was something Joan refused. 

Before Brenda had become her partner, she had been close with the one prior to her.  
Her name was Jianna and they had trained together. They weren't involved intimately, but they were very close friends. 

(The Past)  
They had been assigned to a drug trafficking case, and all was going well. They had narrowed it down the source and were ready to make an arrest. Joan and Jianna arrived with back up. She had decided to let Jianna lead on the arrest. She had been working hard, and wanted to show her that she had her complete trust.

Jianna had been the first to step up to the door, Joan stood to the side a little behind her, weapon drawn to her side. Jianna was just raising her fist to knock at the door, when a shotgun blast rang out, blowing a hole through the wood. Joan had immediately dropped to the ground. Her ears were ringing as she looked around. The team was scrambling back into position. She looked over and saw Jianna, and her heart stopped. The shotgun blast had thrown her body off the stoop. Joan scrambled over to her.

Her lifeless, hazel eyes stared skyward in shock. Her mouth was agape in a silent scream. Her chest was a jagged mess of blood, muscle and bone. Joan could see the ground under her through the cavernous hole in her chest. 

Tears burning her eyes, she took off her jacket and gently covered her body. Whispering her apology over and over again.

(The Present)  
Brenda would never ask Joan to do something she didn't want to. She knew why Joan didn't want this case. 

She closed the folder and laid it on the desk. Joan met her gaze, and Brenda nodded her understanding. Joan's eyes softened, and she leaned over to kiss Brenda's cheek. 

Brenda caressed her jawline. "So, do there happen to be any nice stake outs available?" she joked. 

Joan laughed richly, and sat back down. "If we could only be so lucky." she said, drinking her coffee and grimacing.


	3. Chapter 3

Brenda was at home waiting on Joan. They had been ready to walk out of the station, when Captain Channing called to Joan. 

"Sargeant Ferguson, my office please." he said arrogantly, eyeing Joan up and down. 

Joan glanced sideways at her. " Go on home. This may take a minute. I'll catch a ride." Brenda raised her eyebrows in question. Joan nodded, and pecked her on the lips. She followed Channing into his office, and closed the door.

She didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling about it.

Channing and Joan didn't get on well. It probably had something to do with the fact that Joan had been offered Captain before he did. But Joan had been fine with where she was at, and opted to stay as Sargeant, so she could continue to work along side Brenda. 

Brenda remembered feeling shocked at her choice, but thankful. It made her realize more of what she meant to Joan.

She was sipping on a vodka and soda, when she heard Joan come through the door, cursing up a storm. 

She stood in the doorway of the kitchen, meaning to say something, then thought better of it. 

Joan had a murderous look on her face. Her eyes were so intensely angry, they appeared black. She was clenching her jaw repeatedly and balling her fists.

She turned quickly, when she heard Brenda step up behind her. She held a vodka straight in her hand, almost like a peace offering.

Joan grabbed it and drained in one drink, and handed the glass back to her. Brenda's eyes widened. 

Joan stood with her hands on her hips, trying to calm herself. She looked over at Brenda. "Thank you." she said in a low voice. Brenda nodded and retreated back to the kitchen.

She knew when Joan got like this, it was best to let her calm down on her own. She was weird when it came to others helping her with issues. Brenda supposed it had something to do with her childhood, which for Joan, was not a pleasant experience.

Her mother left when she was 6, and she was left with an abusive father. A father who treated Joan like a foot soldier, rather than a daughter. He told her from the time her mother left, til the day he died, that emotions led to mistakes. Something Joan had believed for a very long time. As she got older though, her loneliness ate at her. She found she was wanting something, no, needing someone in her life. 

After what happened with Brenda during the abduction case, she found herself caring for the woman. She hadn't realized it until then. And when Brenda got the courage to ask her on a date, her heart swelled. She had been secretly hoping something would happen between them, but had no idea how to approach it. She had never had a conventional relationship. 

Ever since then, she had never been happier to prove her father wrong.

Joan walked into the kitchen, appearing calmer. She walked over to Brenda and wrapped her arms around her waist, and buried her face in the crook of her neck. 

"Sooo, I take it the meeting went well?" she inquired jokingly, hand buried in Joan's thick hair, massaging her scalp.

Joan scoffed and chuckled. "Smart ass." she said dryly and squeezed her waist. 

Brenda smiled and hugged her closer, she could feel the tension in Joan's body.

Joan stood up and looked at her. She bit her bottom lip. "He's making us take the drug smuggling case." she stated flatly. 

Brenda narrowed her eyes. "He's making us?!" she asked incredulously.

Joan nodded. "Bastard pulled rank on me. Told me if I ultimately wanted refusal towards cases, then I should've taken the promotion when it was offered." she sneered, and walked over to the freezer, grabbing the vodka. 

Brenda couldn't believe her ears. "He pulled rank! Wow... I don't even know what to say to that." she said, shaking her head.

"Oh don't worry, I said enough for the two of us." she stated, pouring two glasses and handed one to Brenda.

"So when do we start?" she asked.

Joan took a large drink and swallowed. "Tomorrow. We're to meet with Intel at first thing in the morning." she said, finishing off her drink.

Brenda polished hers off and placed the glass in Joan's outstretched hand. "So much for interdepartmental cooperation." she muttered. 

Joan laughed humorously. "That'll never happen with the likes of Channing around. He's got SDS." 

Brenda's brow furrowed. "SDS?" she wondered aloud.

Joan grinned at her. "Small Dick Syndrome." she dead panned.

Both women burst out laughing. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They lay in bed later that night, both dreading the coming morning.

Joan kept seeing what happened with Jianna in her mind, terrified that something would happen to Brenda.

Brenda knew that Joan was thinking about her old partner. She also knew she was scared for Brenda. 

She could feel her body stiffening under her arm. "Joan, your thinking is distracting." she said, rubbing her stomach. 

Joan sighed heavily. "Sorry. Just not happy about this at all." she admitted, wrapping her arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.

She nuzzled Joan's neck. "I know. But you and I, we're always careful. It's one of the things we do best as a team. We watch each others back. We'll be alright." she said, kissing her jaw.

Joan turned and kissed her softly. "You're right, we do, don't we?" she said, smiling.

She turned them over, straddling Brenda. Her strong thighs against her hips. Brenda ran her hands along them, loving the feel of her long, toned muscles. She ran her hands from the back of her thighs, up to her firm rear, squeezing gently. She slowly removed her knickers down her long legs.

Joan groaned and kissed her, licking and nibbling her lips. The kiss deepened and Joan rocked her hips against her. Brenda could feel the heat between her legs, rubbing against her, making her wet. She moaned and pulled Joan closer, sucking on her neck.

"I want this off." she breathed, pulling on Joan's nightshirt. Joan sat up, and made a slow show of taking her top off. She tossed it to the floor, and ran her hands slowly up her long torso, over her breasts. She massaged them, tweaking the nipples, making herself gasp. 

Brenda swallowed hard against a dry throat. "Get a show, do I?" she asked huskily, rocking her hips up into Joan.

Joan smiled seductively. "That what you want?" she asked curiously.

Brenda nodded enthusiasticly. Joan leaned forward and placed two fingers against her lips. She immediately took them in her mouth, licking and sucking greedily on them. Joan stared intensely at her, eyes filled with lust. 

She pulled her fingers out, and traced them down Brenda's chin, and across her torso. Bringing her hand down between her own thighs, she teased at her dark, silver spangled curls, fingertips barely touching her damp lips. 

She raised her elegant brows at her, and grinned slyly, before sinking her long fingers between her drenched folds.

Joan gasped and arched her hips forward, tossing her head back.

"Oh Christ." Brenda moaned, eyes glued to the goddess in front of her. She felt a rush of liquid pooling between her thighs.

Joan was teasing her own clit, hips jerking with each pass. She was breathing heavily, and pulling her nipple with the other hand. She hissed, and sighed heavily. She quickened her pace along her hot slit, moaning loudly. 

Brenda was having a hard time controlling herself. She wanted to grab Joan and ravish every part of body, til she came screaming her name.

Joan slipped two fingers into her center, groaning, she began to ride her fingers slowly. 

"Fuck Joan!" Brenda said, gripping her thighs. She was aching to touch her.

Joan shook her head. "Not yet." she said breathlessly, riding her fingers faster. She added a third, thrusting harder into herself, moaning and rocking her hips. Brenda could feel warm secretions seeping onto the tops of her thighs. The sensation sent a rush of heat through her body. 

"Oh God... Oh God..." Joan was steadily thrusting and rocking against her hand. She tossed her head back, moaning to the heavens. 

She reached down between Brenda's thighs and began stroking her clit. 

"Ohhh!" Brenda gasped, gripping Joan's rear.

Joan was staring at her, eyes glazed over, panting heavily. "I want you to come with me." she husked, circling her clit. 

Brenda moaned deeply. "It ain't gonna take much love." she rasped. Watching Joan had gotten her so wet and worked up, she was surprised she hadn't come on her own.

Joan smiled and rode her hand harder. She closed her eyes, and made gentle swipes at her own clit with her thumb. Her hips bucked and she bit her lip. 

Brenda was just about there. "I'm so... I'm so close." she managed, arching her hips forward and rocking against Joan. 

Joan swiped her thumb twice before her orgasm hit. She arched her back sharply, crying out. Her hips rocked heavily while Brenda held onto them. She stroked her finger faster against Brenda's clit, and pressed hard against it. 

"Fuck! Yesss!" Brenda cried out, bucking into Joan's hand. She felt as if her body had an electrical current running through it, that exploded between her thighs. She panted and gasped, riding out the waves of her orgasm. 

Joan collapsed onto her breathing heavily. She wrapped her arms around her long frame, kissing her neck, chin, jaw and lips. They kissed without abandon, their love for each other knowing no limit.

"I love you so goddamn much." Brenda said, sighing into her mouth. Joan kissed her softly, and caressed her cheek. " And I, you." she said sweetly, running her hand through her wild curls and kissing her on her forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

Brenda stood in front of the full length mirror, making an extremely poor attempt to tie her bowtie. She cursed under her breath. "Joan! Come help me with this bloody bowtie!" she called.

She could hear low laughter in the other room. "Be right there!" she called back.

Brenda looked at her reflection. She was dressed in midnight black tuxedo. Her hair was done up in a french braid, (courtesy of Joan) and her italian dress shoes shined so much she could see her own reflection. Her diamond cufflinks sparkled in the lights. She looked pretty dapper if she said so herself.

Joan emerged from the en suite and Brenda's breath hitched.

Her long six foot frame was clothed in a form fitting, coal black, one shoulder satin jumpsuit. The exposure of her creamy shoulder made Brenda bite her lip. She wore black strapped heels, and the diamond necklace and earrings that Brenda bought for their first year together. It wasn't anything gaudy, just a simple marquee cut stone. She wore her long, dark, silky hair down and flowing around her shoulders. She hardly ever wore make up, save for special occasions such as this, and always just enough to enhance her beauty.

Sometimes it amazed her how the woman could still take her breath away.

"You look incredible." Brenda said in awe. 

Joan gave her a shy smile, and walked over to her. She kissed her softly, and smoothed her hand over the lapel of her tux. 

"Thank you. So do you, I love how you wear a tux." she said suggestively, raising an eyebrow.

Brenda snickered. "Eat your heart out Sarge. Now help me with this blasted bowtie. Hate these damn things!" she complained.

They were attending the annual dinner for their division. Every year they had to attend, as it was mandatory for senior officers, and every year Brenda dreaded it. The only upside to it, was that she got to see Joan all dressed up. 

"Done." Joan stated, backing away and turning her towards the mirror. Brenda had to admit, she made wearing a tux look good. 

"Alright then, shall we?" she asked, offering Joan her arm. She grinned, and accepted. 

They left the house and Brenda scurried to Joan's door to open it for her. "Madam." she said dramatically and bowed. Joan burst out laughing and slapped her arm. "Stop it, christ, I can't take you anywhere." Brenda slipped into the driver seat chuckling, and they headed to dinner.

\-----------------------------------------

"Sargeant Ferguson! My, you certainly clean up well!" Captain Channing declared, slurring his words slightly. His beady eyes running up and down her long figure appreciatively.

"Thanks." Joan replied curtly, dismissing him and looking around the room. She slipped her arm around Brenda's waist and led them over to their table. 

"I've got a feeling this is gonna be a long evening." Brenda grumbled, signalling a waiter over to them.

Joan nodded, rolling her eyes. She didn't care much for these type of events. She wasn't exactly a people person, so she generally tried to avoid public gatherings. 

Brenda ordered them both vodka and sodas. She leaned back against her chair, looking around. She cringed when she saw a petite figure heading to their table. "Oh great." she mumbled. 

Joan met her gaze and chuckled. "Be nice." she warned, winking at her.

The woman whom Brenda felt disdain for was Vera Bennett. She was the newest recruit to their Intel team, and had transferred from Sydney. She was tiny, overzealous, cheery and just plain fucking irritable. Brenda also had a sneaking suspicion that she was interested in Joan.

"She fancies you, ya know." Brenda muttered, sipping on her drink. Joan gave her an incredulous look, before turning her attention to Vera, who had just walked up to them. 

"Sargeant Ferguson... Lieutenant Murphy, how are you ladies this evening?" she asked politely, quickly giving Joan a once over while smiling.   
Brenda mumbled something incoherent, while Joan smiled politely. "We're fine Miss Bennett, and yourself?" she inquired, kicking Brenda softly under the table.

"Oh I'm well, thank you! I have to say Sargeant, you look radiant this evening!" she exclaimed enthusiastically. Brenda bit her tongue. She had to keep it in check. 

Joan glanced sideways at her and smiled. "Thank you Miss Bennett, that's very kind of you to say." she replied. 

Just then, the head of the Division, Will Jackson, called for everyone to take their seats so they could begin. 

Luckily, Vera was not seated at their table. She was a couple tables over and Brenda kept catching her sneaking glances at Joan. I'm going to have to shoot this shit down, she thought to herself.

While few in the department knew they were a couple, they didn't go announcing it or flaunting it. But it didn't take someone being Einstein to figure out the two women cared for one another. 

Brenda was sulking and on her third vodka and soda. She felt Joan's hand on her thigh, she squeezed gently. "Slow down, I don't want to have to carry you in the house." she leaned toward her ear and whispered, "I've got plans for us later, as I'm sure you do as well." Brenda smiled and nodded. She noticed Vera had an odd expression on her face from their interaction. She smiled wider.

The evening droned on with guest speakers and awards given. The food was mediocre, as usual, and most turned their attention to the free alcohol.

Brenda and Joan were having a discussion about their current case, when Vera interrupted. "Sorry to interrupt, I just um, I was wondering Sargeant if you would care to dance?" she asked nervously. Brenda shot her a contemptuous look. Joan gave her a small smile. "While I thank you for the invitation, I'm afraid I'm going to have to respectfully decline. I'm not one for dancing, I have two left feet." she explained.

Brenda smirked, in actuality, Joan was a great dancer.

She watched in pleasure as Vera flushed and her smile faltered. "Oh ok, no worries." she said, excusing herself awkwardly. Brenda scoffed. Joan looked over to her and frowned. "Are you seriously jealous of a little pipsqueak like her?" she inquired. Brenda shot her a look. "Not so much jealous, it just bothers me when someone eye fucks you right in front of me." she said, haughtily.

Joan grinned. She knew this about Brenda, had for a long time. She reached over, turning her face towards her. "You're the one I go home with every night Bren." she said softly, running her thumb lightly over her bottom lip. 

Brenda's eyes softened. God, she loved this woman.

The evenings events finally came to a close. Joan and Brenda were making their way towards the exit. Suddenly, Brenda grabbed Joan's arm and headed a different direction, seeing Derek Channing lurching drunkenly towards them. 

"Thank you." Joan said, slipping her hand inside hers and squeezing. 

They made it to their car, just as she was getting ready to open Joan's door, she noticed Vera was sitting in hers watching them.

She suddenly pushed Joan back against the car and captured her mouth in a steamy kiss. She let her hands roam her body, over her breasts, down her sides, and landing on her ass. She brought one of her thighs around her hip and rocked into her. Joan moaned deeply, wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

They pulled away, breathless, and Joan grinned. "Think you made your point?" she asked slyly. Brenda glanced over at Vera. The woman's jaw had dropped in shock, as she stared wide eyed. Brenda's grin was that of the Cheshire cat's.

"Yes. Yes I did." she answered, bringing Joan in for another kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

They walked in the door, Brenda still snickering over Vera's expression. "Should've pulled my phone out and got a picture. That was priceless." she said, lighting a cigarette. Joan shook her head and stole the fag out her mouth, taking a drag off it. Brenda raised an eyebrow at her and smirked.

"I'm going to get out of this get up. Pour me a drink if you would, before you head up." she said, hips swaying as she walked away. Brenda watched as she made her progress upstairs. She was very thirsty indeed. She discarded her jacket and headed to the freezer pulling out the vodka. Pouring drinks for the both of them, she finished her cigarette and started to head up. 

Joan wasn't in the bed room, she set their drinks down and headed to the en suite. She found Joan standing in front of the full length mirror, wearing nothing but her black strapped heels.

"Jesus woman, are you trying to kill me." Brenda breathed, she was already breathing heavily. Joan sauntered over to her, a salacious grin on her face. She stepped close to her, and started undoing her tie. Brenda let her eyes roam over her ivory goddess, tracing her fingers along the curve of her rear. Joan then unbuttoned her shirt slowly, never breaking eye contact. Brenda lost herself in those chocolate depths, at this moment, it was as if they were the only two in the world. 

Joan tossed her shirt behind her and kneeled to take off her pants. She lowered them, offering her a hand to step out of them. She smiled at the black lace bra and knickers she was wearing. They were an anniversary gift that Joan had gotten her, and absolutely loved it when she wore them. She ran her hands up Brenda's legs and hips as she stood up. She pulled her close, wrapping her arms around her waist. Brenda leaned into her shoulder, kissing it lightly and inhaling. Joan smelled like amber and lavender. Her scent was always an aphrodisiac, it absolutely drove her wild. 

She looked up at Joan and smiled. "As if I wasn't short enough before." she said laughing, referring to the heels Joan wore. She chuckled. "I'll take them off." she said, stepping back to do so. Brenda grabbed her arm, stopping her. "No, leave them on." she stated, pulling Joan into the bedroom. Joan arched a brow, smiling, she allowed herself to be led over to their bed. 

She sat Joan down at the edge of the bed and spread her legs. Leaning forward she pulled her into a heated kiss, biting her lips and sucking on her tongue. Joan groaned, and lifted her hand to Brenda's breast, pinching and rolling her stiff nipple between her fingertips. Brenda gasped, and pushed Joan's upper half onto the bed. She took off her bra, flinging it up onto the dresser. She pressed her body against Joan's, nuzzling her neck and kneading her breasts. Joan moaned softly, and slipped her hands under the back of her knickers, digging her nails into her ass. 

Brenda nipped at her neck, holding onto the sensitive skin till she began squirming. She kissed the mark she left, and began trailing down her body. She kissed and licked her breasts softly, letting her teeth lightly graze over her nipples. Joan's breathing became heavier, and her hips began to subtly rock. She moved her mouth down to her navel, circling it with her tongue and gently dipping in it. Joan's breath hitched and she chuckled seductively, while Brenda grinned up at her. 

She stopped at her hips, kissing, nibbling and licking all over them. She wrapped her arms around them, continuing her oral assault as she looked up Joan. Her head was back against the mattress, eyes closed, clearly enjoying Brenda's attentions. She lowered her mouth to hot, wet lips, and slid her tongue between them. "Oh fuck!" Joan gasped, hips arching into her mouth. She spread her long legs wider, opening herself more to Brenda's talented tongue. 

Brenda suddenly became overcome with an animal lust at the sight of Joan's wide open cunt. She hungrily drank from between Joan's thighs, licking, sucking, and nibbling. She found she couldn't get enough. She plunged her tongue into her silky hole and rubbed her nose against her clit. Joan let out a heady moan and gripped her by the back of the head, pulling her closer and grinding against her mouth. "Yes! Oh god Brenda-" her breath caught as Brenda licked her asshole back to her cunt. 

She moved her soaked, swollen lips up to throbbing clit and sucked greedily. Joan shouted out and wrapped her legs around her head, arching into Brenda's mouth. Brenda moaned and slid her hands under her ass, gripping firm cheeks and holding her against her mouth. Joan whimpered and tossed her head back against the bed. "Ohhh fuck... Brenda oh God... I'm gonna come!" she panted heavily, as rolling waves of heat scourged a path throughout her long body. She bucked erratically against her mouth, so much that Brenda had a difficult time holding on to her. 

Her hips slowed and Brenda moved her legs gently from around her head. She ran her hands from her trembling thighs up to her waist, leaning over her and kissing her passionately. Joan moaned at the taste of herself, and wrapped her arms around her neck. She pulled away and regarded Brenda. "Christ, what got into you?" she asked, still somewhat out of breath. Brenda laughed and shook her head. "Caught in the moment, all your fault."  
Joan raised her eyebrows, "Is it now?" she challenged. Brenda smirked and nibbled her lower lip. "Yep." she stated.

Joan wrapped her arms tight around her waist and pulled her onto her. She rolled them over and straddled Brenda, pinning her arms above her head. "Don't move." she ordered huskily against her lips. Brenda nodded slightly and sighed. Joan stood up and removed her heels, setting them to the side. She climbed back up on the bed and leaned down kissing her sternum. She sucked at the swell of her breasts harshly, leaving marks all over them. Brenda moaned and pushed her chest forward. Joan laced her fingers with Brenda's, squeezing her hands.

She moved her mouth over her nipples, sucking and nipping, causing Brenda to cry out. "Joan, yes... oh fuck yes! " She continued until Brenda's breasts were littered with love bites and her nipples were hard, red and swollen. She released her hold on Brenda's hands and tweaked her nipples roughly. Brenda gasped and moaned as she felt oily warmth gush between her thighs. Christ, this woman would be the death of her! 

Joan moved her hand down Brenda's body, under the band of her knickers and cupped her hot mound. She slid a finger between slick lips and her eyes widened. "My God I've never felt you this wet before." she whispered in awe, running her fingers through the silky stream running from between her thighs. Brenda groaned and rocked her hips into Joan's hand. "So, what are you gonna do about it?" she rasped.

Joan looked up her ravenously. She lowered her mouth to the band of Brenda's knickers and caught it between her teeth. Locking eyes with her, she slowly lowered the garment over her hips and down her legs. "Fuck." Brenda muttered breathlessly, staring wide eyed. She released them from her teeth onto the floor and crawled slowly up Brenda's body, stopping to dip her tongue teasingly into her soaked folds, eliciting a harsh gasp from Brenda. 

She spread Brenda's legs wide and laid between them, bringing her leg up under Brenda's. Brenda wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close. Joan positioned her hot, wet cunt against hers and moved until she got the right angle. They both gasped and moaned when they felt each others clit rub against the other. Joan breathed heavily, arched her pelvis more, and moved against Brenda.

She pulled Joan down into a heated kiss, tangling her hand in her hair. She rocked her hips up into Joan's, her clit throbbing and swelling at the contact. Joan increased her movement, panting against her mouth. She was so sensitive, the tension was building quickly. She wrapped her arms tightly around Brenda, lowering her face to the crook of her neck. "Oh my God Joan..." Brenda moaned, the feeling was overwhelming. Her hips bucked against Joan's and she grabbed her ass, gripping it firmly, pulling her into her. Joan moved her thigh changing the angle. She moaned hoarsely against her neck, and ground her clit into Brenda's, grunting with her effort. 

Brenda was panting and almost sobbing with pleasure. She'd never felt this sensitive before, and when Joan moved her thigh to switch the angle, she felt as if her body had caught fire with heat that began coursing through her. "Oh Jesus Christ! Oh Go- Fuck! Yes! Yes!" she sobbed, as her orgasm hit. Joan's climax hit at that moment as well, and she grabbed the bed sheets so she wouldn't hurt Brenda. She let out a primal moan, and her hips took off in a fury against Brenda's. Brenda cradled her head against her neck as she rode the fiery waves of pleasure. 

The two women eventually stilled, breathing heavily and wrapping themselves in each others arms. They stared into each others eyes, hazel into chocolate brown, forehead to forehead. Nothing needed to be said, for they had their own unspoken language. Sleep came soon after, and they laid in each other arms til morning.


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't like this wanker Joan, gives me a bad feeling." Brenda complained. They were on their way to meet with the informant on their current case. For the past two weeks they had been investigating a drug smuggling family, that had been in the business for quite some time. After hours of surveillance, following dead leads and listening in via phone taps, they had still come up short on catching them in the act. Joan was starting to get irritated.

She sighed. "Look, I don't exactly enjoy his company either, but he's our best lead at the moment." she said. Brenda nodded. "Yeah, I know. Just something off about him." Joan understood what she meant. Informants were always a calculated risk, but this one had an air about him that didn't sit right with her as well. "We won't take anymore time than we have to, alright. In and out." she offered, squeezing her thigh. Brenda smiled, placing her hand over Joan's.

They pulled up to an old warehouse on the outskirts of town. Clearly it had been vacant for years. It was decorated in a lovely shade of explicit graffiti, and complemented by broken, jagged windows. Joan radioed in their location, and shut the engine off. She didn't like this situation. 

"You sure this is the right place?" Brenda asked warily. Joan nodded. "Unfortunately yes, this is where Bennett set the location." Brenda scoffed. "Well, makes sense now... she's probably trying to get us killed." she muttered. Joan gave her a sharp look. "Shit... I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean..." she trailed off. "I know what you meant." Joan said indifferently. She secured her weapon, and opened her door. "Let's get this over with." she said, agitated, and slammed her door.

They walked across the broken and littered walk way. Joan looked around and noticed an old beat up truck parked a ways down on the opposite end of the lot. She stared at it a few moments, looking to see if anyone occupied it. She detected no movement, glancing around once more, the two women entered the building. 

Neither noticed the figure sit up from being ducked down in the front seat.

\---------------------------------

"Bout bloody time you two got here! Christ!" the small, red headed man claimed. He was about Brenda's height, too thin and covered with tattoos. He was an errand boy for the family in question, and always managed to be the proverbial fly on the wall.

The two women approached him, he let his eyes trail up Joan. "Don't matter how many times I see you, those long legs get me everytime." he said, wondrously. Brenda narrowed her eyes at him. "Oi! Come off it, tell us what you need to so we can all get the fuck outta here." she demanded. Joan grinned slightly. He took a long drag of his cigarette. "Right yeah, sorry ok... Uh, I think I finally found the location of where they deliver from." he said nervously.

Joan raised an eyebrow. "You think?" she inquired, crossing her arms. Brenda copied the gesture. He looked between the two, unnerved. "I was in an area I wasn't supposed to be in and I overheard them talking with a new client. So I'm pretty sure it was legit." he said, sounding more sure of himself. 

Joan and Brenda shared a look. "Alright," Joan said, leaning towards the window. "Where?"

He stubbed his cigarette out on his boot, and reached for another. He stuck one in his mouth lighting up. "Ok yeah, so you know the old-" 

A gunshot sounded and glass shattered. Brenda watched as their informants brains blew out the back of his skull. Blood and brain matter littered the wall behind him, running down in lazy rivulets.  
She dropped to the ground immediately, turning to find Joan. Brenda's eyes widened in horror, and a small cry escaped her lips.

Joan lay on the ground, blood running from a wound in her neck.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh fuck no, oh God please no..." she whispered to herself, tears burning her eyes. She crawled over to Joan, turning her towards her, cradling her in her arms. "Joan! Please! Goddammit don't do this to me!" she cried, tightly holding the woman that was her life, in her arms.

Joan groaned, and slowly opened her eyes. Brenda cried ecstatically, pulling her close. "Bren... what the hell happened? Why are you crying?" she asked, then gasped and winced. She put her hand to her neck. Brenda moved her thick curtain of obsidian hair aside, seeing a large graze just below Joan's ear. 

"It just grazed you, fuck, thank God!" she said breathlessly. Joan looked over toward their informant, eyes widening. "Oh shit." she said quietly. Brenda nodded. "Yeah, exactly. I gotta see if they're still out there. So stay down." she said pulling a handkerchief out of her pocket and placing it against Joan's neck. "Keep pressure on it, I'll be back." She kissed Joan firmly and made her way over to the window. 

She stepped to the side of the window and peered around to see if she could get eyes on the shooter. She saw a man, dressed in black, running to an old beat up truck and throw his rifle into the drivers seat. She ran to the front entrance, sprinting outside. Drawing her weapon and switching the safety off, she stopped halfway between the building and the truck, just as it roared to life and began to speed away.

She aimed her gun, exhaled slowly, then fired. The bullet shattered the back windshield, but the truck kept its speed, getting farther in the distance, making it impossible for her to take another shot. "FUCK!!!" she screamed, slamming her weapon back into its holster. She breathed heavily, and bent over her knees. She could hear sirens in the distance.

She needed to get back to Joan. Now.

\------------------

"Where the hell is the doctor? Jesus, all I had to get was stitches, what's the fucking fuss about!" Joan grumbled. She hated hospitals, the smells, the sounds, it all unnerved her. Brenda grabbed her hand and squeezed gently. "I'll go find out." she said, walking to the hallway. Joan sighed. She knew Brenda thought she had been killed initially, and it had taken its toll on her. 

She knew for a while now that Brenda would be at her side, almost always. She would refuse to let her go anywhere alone or handle anything by herself. Joan smiled to herself. That was just the way Brenda was, a bit on the over protective side, but she meant well. 

She walked back in with the doctor, a young man, probably in his late 20's. " I apologize Sargeant Ferguson. We're down a doctor and two nurses tonight, and we just received people who were involved in a multiple car collision. It's just a crazy night." he said, exasperated. Joan frowned. She felt ashamed for acting the way she did, as if she were the only patient in here. "No I'm sorry, I'm just..." she closed her eyes, shaking her head. "No no, I totally understand. Sounds like you both had it rough on you today. I would want to get out of here as well." he smiled, patting her arm. 

She gave him a small smile, and Brenda winked at her. He bandaged her wound and gave a her a prescription for pain medicine. "Now, given the location of your wound and how deep it was, you'll likely have some nerve pain. So you're going to be quite sore for a few days. Be careful with your neck movement. I'd like you to at least take a couple days from work. If you suddenly get a fever, or the wound appears infected, come to the hospital as soon as possible." he explained, handing Brenda her discharge papers.

They walked out of the hospital, arm around each others waist. Once in the car, Joan said "He's bloody mad if he thinks I'm taking two days off." Brenda gave her a look. "You're doing exactly as he said." she demanded. Joan started to protest. "No." Brenda said firmly and started the car. Joan was going to reply, but thought better of it. They didn't speak on the ride home. Brenda couldn't get the image of looking over and seeing Joan on the floor, blooding running from her neck out of her head.

They pulled into the drive and she killed the engine. "Go on in and get settled. I'm going to pop into the shop grab a few things... get your prescription filled." Brenda said, eyes staring off in the distance. Joan's brow furrowed, she touched her arm. "Bren? Talk to me." she said softly. Brenda didn't move, she continued to stare at nothing. Her eyes suddenly filled with tears, threatening to fall. "I almost lost you." she said, barely above a whisper. Joan squeezed her arm and turned her face towards her. Her tears ran silently as she looked at Joan. "But you didn't. I'm alright... and I'm right here." she stated firmly. Brenda shook her head. "Too close... too fuckin close. I don't know what the fuck I would do without you..." she cried hoarsely. Joan wrapped her into a tight embrace as her own tears began to fall.


	8. Chapter 8

Brenda wished she had listened to Joan, and waited to go into the station after she went back. She thought she'd do them both a favor though and drudge through the paperwork about the incident, that way Joan didn't have to deal with it when she came back to work. Her desk had been bombarded the minute she sat down. They were all asking how she was doing, if they needed anything, and so on and so forth. She was thankful they cared, Joan was very highly regarded and respected, but she just wanted to get past all of it and move on. Captain Channing strutted into the station, he smiled and made his way over to her desk. She cringed inwardly.

"Morning Lieutenant, how's Sarge doing?" Brenda narrowed her eyes at him. I only call her that you twat, she thought to herself.

"She's fine, in a bit of pain and discomfort, but she's tough. She'll come through it." she answered, typing on her keyboard. 

Channing nodded. "Oh yeah, I agree. She's probably the toughest woman I've ever met. I was genuinely sorry to hear about it... I told Bennett not to use that location. Wasn't a good idea." he stated, shaking his head. Brenda snapped her attention back to him. 

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked.

Channing frowned. "I told Bennett not to use that location. That's not the best area over that way. Maybe this could've been avoided." he answered, turning and walking to his office. 

Brenda's brow furrowed. What was going on?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was just finishing up at her desk when she saw the pip squeak herself, walking out of the station. She quickly locked her desk and grabbed her bag, following her out.

"Oi! Bennett!" she yelled, stopping her as she opened her car door.

Vera turned, and upon seeing who it was, blushed. Brenda laughed to herself. 

"Lieutenant Murphy... how are you? H-how is Sargeant Ferguson doing?" she asked politely.

Brenda walked up to her, lighting a cigarette. "She'll be fine. Look, I have a question for you. And I want an honest answer, I'll know if you're lying to me... I really don't like being lied to. So, it'd be in your best interest to be truthful." she demanded, staring her down. 

Vera appeared flustered. "I-I have nothing to lie about. So... what do you want to know?" she inquired.

"Why did you choose that particular location for us to meet the informant?"

Vera looked confused. "Huh? What are you talking about? I didn't choose that location. I had chosen a different location initially, but my decision was overrode." she explained.

Brenda could tell she was telling the truth. "Alright, so who overrode it and picked that location?" she asked, flicking her cigarette into the street.

Vera swallowed and lowered her gaze. She mumbled something that Brenda couldn't make out. 

"What? Speak up dammit, why are you mumbling?" she asked, agitated.

Vera sighed. "Captain Channing!" she whispered harshly.

Brenda just stared at her, not knowing what to say. Vera fidgeted and looked around them. "Can I go now?" she asked nervously. Brenda nodded and walked away. 

Just what in the fuck was going on?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joan woke up and turned onto her side, wincing as she did so. She glanced at the clock. It was 10:30 in the morning, she couldn't remember the last time she'd slept in so long. Of course, she didn't have the help of painkillers either, damn, those things were the real deal. She normally could handle alcohol well, so she figured pain medication would be no different. She was mistaken. She turned slowly onto her back, and sighed. 

She heard the front door open and close. "Bren?" she called huskily. She heard footsteps up the stairs, and soon Brenda appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, how ya doing Sleeping Beauty?" she teased, giving her a sly grin. Joan chuckled. "I feel like a fucking space cadet." she said, producing a hearty laugh from Brenda. She smiled at her and grabbed her hand. "Done at the station?" she inquired, pulling her towards her. Brenda lowered herself onto her side next to her, and kissed her gently. "Yeah... everyone sends their best." she said, trying to keep her eyes steady on Joan. Joan gave her a funny look. She could tell something was off. 

"What's wrong?" she asked. Brenda lowered her gaze. 

"Sometimes I really wish you weren't so good at reading people." she muttered, grabbing her smokes and lighting a cigarette. She headed to the door. 

"Bren what the fuck? Where are you going and why the hell are you acting so strange?" she demanded, wincing from straining forward. 

Brenda stopped and held up her hand. "I'm just getting a drink. I'll be right back, so please don't move. I won't be a tick." she said and headed downstairs.

Joan huffed and laid back against the bed.

"Bit early for that don't you think?!" she yelled. Brenda yelled back, but she couldn't make out what she said. She massaged her neck, groaning.

Brenda went over to the cupboard, grabbing her whiskey and filling a small glass. She downed the first drink, closing her eyes to savor the burn coursing down her throat. She immediately felt her nerves begin to calm down.

How was she going to explain this to Joan? She didn't even quite understand what was going on. She poured herself another drink and headed back upstairs.

When she came into the room, Joan had propped herself up against the head board. Her long dark hair was flowing around her shoulders, slightly mussed from sleep. The sheet was drawn up just over her full breasts, the creamy skin of her shoulders bared to the rays of sun peaking through the blinds. God damn, she's gorgeous, Brenda thought. She looked up at Brenda as she walked in, a questioning look in her eyes. 

"Well?" she asked. Brenda came over and sat on the bed. She took a large drink and looked at Joan. 

"Have you changed your band-"

"Brenda." she said in a low voice, cutting her off.

Brenda sighed. "Alright, uh... learned something interesting while at the station... About the location we met the informant at." she said, tracing the rim of her glass with her finger.

Joan's brow furrowed. So, Brenda explained what she'd learned talking to both Channing and Bennett. Joan looked at her intensely. "You're certain she wasn't lying?" she asked.

Brenda nodded. "Trust me, she couldn't lie to save her arse." she answered. 

Joan stared off into the distance. Brenda could tell she was deep in thought. She sat there with her, letting Joan try to make some sense out of it. She certainly couldn't. 

She slowly sat forward, and turned to Brenda.

"You know, it's funny how the smugglers always manage to appear clean or unavailable, when the police come around." she said thoughtfully. She grabbed Brenda's drink and took a small swig. She made a face and handed it back. "You can keep that shit." she said, grimacing.

Brenda ignored her. "Wait a minute... are you saying that Channing's... a leak?" she asked incredulously.

Joan nodded. "Why else would he blatantly lie about it? Think about it, that family has always managed to be one step ahead for years. You and I were about to discover where their deliveries ship from..." she trailed off. 

Brenda connected the dots, she stood up, pacing the room.

"Christ Joan... what the fuck do we do?" 

"Get proof." she stated, smiling and crossing her arms.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joan and Brenda lay in bed that night, wondering what their next step would be. Brenda was lightly caressing Joan's hip, drawing lazy circles over it. Joan hummed softly, her eye lids felt heavy. 

"Tired?" Brenda asked, snuggling closer. She felt chilly, and Joan threw off heat like a furnace. 

"Just relaxed." she said huskily, grabbing Brenda's arm and draping it over her waist. She rubbed her stomach, feeling Joan settle back into her. She welcomed the touch and feel of her. Joan may be a hard woman while working, but at home she was warm, soft and vulnerable. Brenda adored seeing this side of her. She kissed around the bandage on her neck, pulling her tighter against her. 

Joan intertwined their fingers and sighed. "You know its funny, ever since this shit happened... I'm seriously considering retirement." she said, her voice barely above a whisper. Brenda stopped. She leaned over Joan, cupping her face.

"Don't toy with me Sarge." she said, staring her down. 

Joan smiled lazily and shook her head slightly. "I'm not. I'm tired... and there are more important things that I'd like to pay a little more attention to." she said, kissing the palm of her hand. Brenda settled back down on her side, kissing her neck and shoulders. She laid her head against her, sighing happily.


	9. Chapter 9

Brenda woke up suddenly, looking around the room with alarm. She listened, straining to hear for any noise. Her nerves were on edge as of late, for obvious reasons. She glanced at the clock, it was half past six. She looked over at Joan. She was on her back, beautiful breasts bared, breathing steadily. Her head was turned away from Brenda, but she had a long leg tangled with hers. Brenda smiled, watching her sleep.

She stroked her thigh softly, and turned toward her, lightly kissing her neck. Her hair tickled her nose, Brenda slowly ran her fingers through it. The smell of lavender and amber hit her nostrils, along with Joan's natural scent. She felt her body break out in goosebumps. God, the effect this woman had on her.

Her hand slowly moved up as she stroked her thigh, feeling the toned muscle flex as Joan twitched in her sleep. She peppered light kisses on her shoulder, and gently cupped her mound. She ran her fingertips through the soft curls, gently caressing her lips. Joan's breathing changed, becoming heavier, she sighed in her sleep. 

Brenda leaned forward and kissed her breast. She flicked her tongue softly against a hardened nipple, taking it into her mouth. She heard Joan moan softly and her chest arched slightly towards her. She could feel dampness seeping from between her lips, she slid a finger slowly between her glistening folds. She trailed up and down her hot slit, while she grazed her teeth along her nipple before sucking it back into her mouth.

Joan was lightly panting. She brought a hand to Brenda's head, cradling her against her breast. Brenda smiled, sucking harder and biting into the soft flesh. Joan gasped and spread her legs wider, draping one over her hip. Brenda spread silky secretions all over her folds, and teased around her swollen clit. She circled it slowly, applying pressure. Joan whimpered and her hips began to slowly rock. Brenda felt her own sex clench at the sight and feel of her dark haired beauty.

She felt Joan tug slightly on her hair and she looked up. "Come here." Joan said huskily, wanting her mouth. She brought her lips to Joan's and kissed her passionately, moaning, stroking her clit and plunging 3 fingers into her hot center. Joan moaned into her mouth, gripping her hair tightly. Brenda kissed and sucked her neck, careful to avoid her bandaged wound.

"Fuck..." Joan said breathlessly, bearing down on Brenda's fingers. Her thighs were trembling, and Brenda could feel her walls fluttering. She thrusted deeper, but kept her rhythm slow. Joan was panting heavily, her arm wrapped tightly around Brenda's neck." Let go, love. I got ya." she said, against her lips. She curled her fingers against the rough patch deep inside and stroked her clit with her thumb. 

Joan's hips bucked and she cried out. Clutching Brenda to her tightly, she felt the pulsing waves of pleasure course through her body and she moaned heavily into her neck. Brenda slowed her fingers gradually, drawing out her orgasm. Joan laid back, breathing heavily and smiled.

"I wouldn't mind being woken up like that more often." she said breathlessly. Brenda grinned, kissing her. "I think we can work something out." she said, winking. Joan chuckled and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close. "Good morning, by the way." she said, kissing her passionately. Brenda sighed into her mouth. When Joan kissed her like this it made her dizzy.

"A very good morning indeed." she said, as she felt Joan's hand slip between her thighs.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how are we going to do this?" Brenda asked, taking a drink of coffee. They were sitting at the table, just finishing breakfast.  
Joan furrowed her eyebrows in concentration. "Somehow we're going to have to catch him in the act. We'll have to investigate him. " she said, shrugging. Brenda narrowed her eyes. "You say that like it's going to be easy." she laughed dryly. Joan smirked. "Leave it to me. I've got a few friends that owe me a favor or two." she said winking. 

Joan stepped outside and pulled out her mobile. She dialed a number by memory and pressed the phone to her ear.  
"Hello?" said a gruff male voice.  
"Hello Nils." she crooned.  
"Joanie?! Good God woman, how the bloody hell are you?! Haven't heard from you in ages." he exclaimed.  
Joan smiled. "Doin alright, the usual ups and downs of life. How 'bout yourself?"  
"Oh can't complain. Same shit, different day. You know how it goes." he said, chuckling.  
Joan lit a cigarette and nodded. "That I do. Hey listen, I need a favor..."  
"Sure Joanie, what can I do for you?"  
"I need some information gathered on someone. Derek Channing." she stated.  
A silence fell between the two. Finally, Nil's asked, "As in Captain Channing, your Captain?"  
"The very one." she answered. She gave him the short story of the events that had transpired.  
"Consider it done." he said firmly.  
Joan stubbed her cigarette in the ashtray and grinned.  
"Much obliged Nils."

Later that evening, they were sitting in the lounge, reclined against the sofa.

"Joan?"  
"Hmm?" she answered.  
"Do... do you think the informant was the target? Or us?" she inquired, turning to look at her.  
Joan looked down at her, her dark eyes had such an intensity to them, she almost thought she'd made a mistake.  
"I think all of us were targets. We've been the only team to get as far as coming close to solid evidence against them. Too close for comfort evidently. The two of us being taken out of the equation was just an added bonus for Channing. Thankfully though, they didn't get to follow through" she replied,  
Brenda swallowed hard.  
"They got close enough." she whispered, touching the bandage on Joan's neck. Joan's eyes softened and she took Brenda's hand, bringing it to her lips and kissing it.  
"Some little fucking weasel like Channing isn't gonna take me away from you love." she said softly.  
Brenda wrapped her arms around her, and nuzzled her neck. She felt Joan return the embrace. She kissed her neck gently. She put her lips to her ear.  
"I love you forever, you know that." she said, voice slightly trembling with emotion.  
Joan tightened her arms around her, and kissed cheek.  
"And I love you always."


	10. Chapter 10

"Only a few more to go." Brenda said. It had been two weeks since the shooting, and she was finally removing Joan's stitches. Since Joan's return to the office, they had been keeping somewhat of a low profile towards Channing. The bastard had come into Joan's office when she returned to work, acting sympathetic and offering his sincerest apologies. It made Brenda want to throttle him on the spot, but Joan had kept her cool. She smiled and thanked him even. 

She was patiently waiting to hear from Nils. The man was a master at his craft, and if anyone could find dirt on Channing, it would be him.

Brenda removed the last stitch, "Right, all done!" she claimed, taking an alcohol swab and cleaning the area. Brenda softly traced her fingertip over the healing wound. It was going to leave one hell of a scar on her beautiful ivory skin. She swallowed the lump in her throat and went to put the first aid kit away, when Joan grabbed her wrist. "Hey... quit letting this eat you up," she said, kissing her softly. "It won't do either of us any good to keep dwelling on it. Let's just focus on what we're doing, yeah?" 

Brenda nodded. "Yeah." she said, and left the room. Joan looked after her and sighed. She stood up and looked in the mirror, frowning slightly. It was definitely going to be a noticeable scar, not easily hidden. It wasn't like this was the first one she'd ever had either. Over the course of Joan's career she had been stabbed, shot at, physically manhandled and hit with a stun gun. Her body had been trained from a young age, too young, to endure the worst. It was going to be harder for Brenda to get over this, than it was for Joan.

Joan left the en suite and made her way downstairs into the kitchen. Brenda was staring out the window, looking at nothing in particular. She walked up behind her, sliding her arms around her waist and pressed her body against her. Brenda flinched a little, then she leaned back into Joan. "Where are you?" Joan asked softly. Brenda chuckled. "I'm here with you, obviously." Joan playfully smacked her hip. "You know what I mean." Brenda sighed. "I just have a lot on my mind... with everything that's going on, what's going to happen... shit like that." she said, running her hands over Joan's. 

Joan kissed her neck. "Stop overthinking about everything. We'll deal with it as it happens... that's all we can do." she said, exhaling hot breath in Brenda's ear. She shivered. Joan moved her hands slowly over her breasts, smiling when she felt Brenda's nipples harden. "Joan, what are you doing?" she asked in a tight voice. She gently pinched the stiff buds, and bit her ear lobe. "Distracting you." she purred. Brenda leaned further into Joan, sighing heavily. "It's working." she rasped. 

Joan led Brenda over to the counter and lifted her onto it. Brenda wrapped her legs around her waist, pulling her closer. Joan pulled her into a heated kiss, biting and sucking her lips. She moaned, grabbing Joan's rear, kneading the firm muscle. Joan kissed her neck, sucking at the sensitive skin. She slowly rocked against Brenda, biting into the taut skin in the crook of her neck. Brenda gasped, hands clutching Joan's back, nails dragging down her skin. Joan sighed, and kissed her roughly. She lifted Brenda's shirt off, and undid the clasp on her bra. Brenda slid it off, tossing it to the side. Joan hungrily sucked her sensitive nipples, licking and biting them. Brenda leaned her hands back against the counter, groaning and arching her body forward. 

Joan wrapped her arms tightly around her, pulling her close. She sucked and bit the swell of her breasts, leaving marks all over them. She brought her mouth up to Brenda's, kissing her passionately while rolling her nipples roughly between her fingertips. Brenda moaned deeply, tangling her hands in Joan's hair and kissing her harder. "Fuck woman... the things you do to me..." she said breathlessly, bucking her hips into Joan wantonly. Joan gasped, grinding heavily back into her. 

Brenda ripped open Joan's shirt, buttons flying in all directions. Joan removed her bra, flinging it behind her as Brenda pinched her nipples and twisted them roughly. Joan hissed and moaned, putting her hands over Brenda's and crushing them against her breasts. "My girl likes it a little rough today, eh?" Brenda said huskily in her ear. She nodded and inhaled sharply, as Brenda bit hard into the skin below her ear. 

She reached down between them, rubbing her thumb firmly against the damp fabric at the apex of Brenda's thighs. She groaned, biting Joan's nipple and slowly pulling it. Joan cried out hoarsely, digging her thumb between her thighs. Brenda hips rocked into her hand, she increased pressure and rotated her thumb. Brenda was breathing heavily and attacked Joan's mouth, tongue fucking her greedily. 

Joan shoved her hand down her pants and into her knickers, briefly swiping her swollen clit before plunging two fingers into her soaked center. "Fucking hell!" she cried, leaning forward and riding Joan's long fingers. Joan thrust fast and hard, grunting from her efforts. Brenda's thighs were trembling, her orgasm coming on strong. She clutched Joan to her, panting heavily. Joan leaned into her ear, "You're so close aren't you... I can feel you clenching, you're absolutely fucking drenched." she said sensually, moaning into her ear. Brenda couldn't speak, she was past the point of coherent thought. Joan added a third finger, and redoubled her efforts. When she was sure Brenda was right on the edge, she swiped her clit twice and pressed hard.

Brenda gasped and tossed her head back. Mouth agape in a silent scream, nails scratching crimson trails down Joan's back. Her hips slammed forward into hers, riding and clenching her fingers almost painfully. Finding her breath, she sobbed heavily, surrendering her body to the intense fire blazing through her body.  
Joan slowed her fingers and gently pulled them out. Both women panting, they leaned heavily against one another. 

Brenda lifted her head up to Joan's and kissed her with so much love and passion, she felt light headed when they drew apart. "Damn." Joan said, breathlessly. Brenda smiled. "My sentiments exactly." she rasped. She lowered herself from the counter and grabbed Joan's hand. "Come with me." she demanded, pulling her along. They walked upstairs hurriedly and she brought her into their bedroom. She pushed Joan onto the bed, and immediately began removing her trousers and knickers. She stood back up, removed her own and said, "Do not get up from that bed." and headed into the closet. 

Joan laid there breathing heavily, her clit was throbbing and she was incredibly wet. She breathed deeply and waited for Brenda, wondering what she was up to. Finally, she emerged from the closet, wearing a black harness and held a thick cock in her hand. Joan's eyes widened and she grinned. "When did you get that?" she asked. Brenda came up to the bed, climbing on. "Not too long ago... I was gonna surprise you on your birthday, but I can't wait. Are you ok with this?" she asked tentatively. Joan nodded, and pulled her on top to straddle her. Brenda brought the tip of the cock to her lips and slowly licked around the head, keeping her eyes on Joan the entire time. "Oh my God..." Joan moaned. 

Brenda placed the cock into the harness, making sure it was secure. She spread Joan's legs and laid on top of her. She kissed her neck, nipping and sucking while rubbing the cock along her soaked slit. Joan groaned and grinded heavily into her. She kissed her roughly, sucking her tongue into her mouth and grazing her teeth along her bottom lip. Joan sighed heavily. "Fuck me." she demanded breathlessly, her chest heaving. Brenda aligned the cock with her center and slowly slid inside. 

Joan gasped slightly, feeling her muscles tighten and clench around the thick girth. She closed her eyes and panted lightly. "You alright?" Brenda asked, concerned. Joan nodded and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Mmhmm... just start slow." Brenda nodded, and kissed her. She thrust deep and slow, allowing Joan to adjust. She kissed her breasts, circling her tongue around her swollen nipples. Joan moaned softly, her hips beginning to meet her thrusts. 

"A little faster." she said huskily, spreading her legs wider. Brenda slid her arms around her and pulled her close. She kissed and sucked her neck, increasing her pace. Joan breathed heavily, grabbing her ass and pulling her closer. She moaned against her neck, circling her hips and driving the cock deeper. "Oh God..." Joan moaned, tossing her head back against the bed. 

Brenda kept her steady pace, holding her tightly. Joan arched her hips and rolled heavily into Brenda's. She gasped, as the change in angle was causing the harness to rub against her sensitive clit. "Fuck." she muttered, thrusting faster. Joan moaned heavily and lifted her knees back, opening herself wide. They moaned and panted, grinding heavily into each other. Joan adjusted her hips slightly, the cock hitting that rough spot just right. She moaned deeply, gripping the bed sheets. "Fuck, oh God... touch me please!" 

Brenda slid her hand over into the night stand, pulling out a mini bullet. She reached between Joan's trembling thighs and lightly stroked her throbbing clit. Joan gasped and moaned, eyes closed tightly. Brenda gently placed the bullet against her clit and clicked it on. 

Joan's eyes flew open, and her back arched so sharply, Brenda heard it crack. She whimpered, clutching Brenda to her. Her stomach clenched and her hips pistoned against hers. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUCKKK!!" Joan came hard, her shouts reverberating throughout the room. Brenda smiled against her neck, slowing her pace a little, letting wave after wave of pleasure crash into her. 

Joan's hips finally stilled, and she collapsed back against the bed, panting heavily. Brenda turned the bullet off and gently pulled out of her, Joan groaning at the sensation. She took off the harness, tossing it aside, and laid beside Joan kissing the salty sweat off her neck. Joan hummed and stroked her hair lazily. Brenda loved watching Joan in her afterglow, it was the most relaxed she ever saw her. 

Joan turned to her, and smiled sweetly at her. "You owe me a new shirt, ya know?" she teased, caressing her cheek. Brenda laughed, and kissed her. "I'll take care of it." she said, still chuckling. Joan grinned and nuzzled against her nose. "Feeling better?" she inquired. Brenda smiled genuinely. "I am, you're my perfect distraction, Joan." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Joan was sitting at her desk, typing on her computer when her mobile dinged. She lifted it, seeing a message from Nils. 'We need to meet, ASAP.' She frowned, this didn't sound good. She quickly typed a message back. 'Usual place at 7?' She got up and walked to the doorway, getting Brenda's attention. Brenda noticed, and quickly stepped away from her desk, heading into Joan's office.

"What's up?" she asked. Joan looked at her phone quickly to see that Nils agreed on their meeting. She went over and shut the door. "I just got a message from Nils. He must have something, he wants us to meet at 7." she explained. Brenda nodded. "Do you want me to go with you?" she inquired. She'd never met this man Nils, but Joan had explained they knew each other long before she and Brenda met. He was her go to if she ever needed to find information on anyone.

"Yeah, you need to be there. Once we find out what it is, then we can figure the best course of action." Brenda nodded. They heard a knock at the door, and looked at each other. "Come in." Joan said crisply. Vera Bennett poked her head in, face reddening at seeing the two women. "Uh, is this a bad time? I-I can come back later..." she said awkwardly. Joan shook her head, fighting back a smile. "No, Miss Bennett you're fine. What can we do for you?" Vera walked into the office and over to Joan. "I just have the new list of possible contacts to look into." she stated, handing a file to her. Joan smiled politely. "Thank you Miss Bennett." she said. Vera stared at Joan a moment too long. Brenda cleared her throat loudly, raising an eyebrow. Vera flushed, mumbled a goodbye and hastily left the office. Joan gave Brenda a look, chuckling. "That poor girl is terrified of you." Brenda shrugged. "Her problem, not mine." she stated dryly, winking at her. 

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. They left the station and headed to their meeting with Nils. Joan drove to an old part of the city. Most the businesses here were closed, and the buildings were condemned. She turned down an alleyway and parked, turning the ignition off and pulled out her phone. 'We're here,' she typed to Nils and sat back. Her phone dinged a second later. 'Just 5 minutes out, sit tight.' She turned to Brenda, "He'll be here in just a few minutes." she said, settling back in her seat. Brenda looked around. The town almost looked as if it were deserted. She only saw a few people milling around, most of them looked homeless. "Interesting meeting place." she muttered, lighting a cigarette. Joan smiled. "This is a forgotten part of the city. Thrived fifty years ago... now it's just a place for the homeless and runaways." she said, sadly. A dark blue truck pulled into the alleyway ahead of them. Joan sat up, "Here he is." she said, rolling her window down. He pulled up beside her and smiled. 

"Hello Joanie! Long time, no see!" he said, grinning. Joan smiled. "Good to see you Nils. This is my girl Brenda." she said, turning her attention. Brenda smiled politely and waved. He nodded and smiled in return. "Good to finally meet the woman that makes Joanie so happy." he said, kindly. Brenda blushed a little, but couldn't help smiling. "Well someone's gotta do it." she joked. Joan turned and gave her a mock glare.

"Ok Nils, what have you got for me?" she asked. Nils grinned like the cat that got the cream. "Oh Joanie, you're gonna love this." he teased, pulling out a cigar and lighting it.


	11. Chapter 11

Joan sat at her desk the following morning, deep in thought. That son of a bitch Channing was running a brothel, employing young parolees released from Wentworth. 

"Are you positive?" she had asked Nils. He reached into his briefcase and handed her a file folder. "It's all in there. The fucker is a registered owner. Of course, its listed as an entertainment company." he stated. 

Brenda had shook her head in disbelief. "I knew that bastard was sick, but, jesus..." Joan nodded in agreement. "What about any connection to the family we're investigating?" she inquired. Nils shook his head negatively. "Sorry Joanie, he's covered his tracks extremely well on that one. It seems like he's got someone else working with him on the inside to help."

Joan's mouth parted in surprise. "Why do you say that?" Nils leaned forward more out his window. "No one can cover their tracks that well, unless they've got someone who really knows their shit, ya know." he offered. Joan and Brenda shared a look. 

"Well, it's really no matter, in light of what you've just given me to work with." she said, grinning mischievously. The three had parted company soon after, and went their separate ways. Nils had promised to keep digging, and would let her know if he found out anything.

She took a drink of her coffee and grimaced. Not only did it taste awful, it was cold. How long had she been sitting there deep in thought? She heard a knock on her door, and Brenda entered. 

"Hey gorgeous, you alright?" she asked, noticing the unsettled look on Joan's face. Joan leaned back in her chair and sighed.  
"I've just been thinking about everything we learned last night. Wasn't it bad enough we had to worry about one leak, now there's possibly two?" she grumbled. Brenda locked her door and walked over behind her chair. She began massaging her shoulders and neck. "Jesus Joan, you're rigid!" she exclaimed, digging her thumbs into tight muscle. Joan moaned softly. "Sorry... just a lot on my mind." she muttered. 

Brenda worked over her shoulders and neck, placing soft kisses along her jawline. One of her hands ventured slowly down to her breast, cupping it gently. Joan grinned. "Behave yourself Lieutenant." Brenda smiled against her neck. "Where's the fun in that, Sarge?" she said, lightly teasing her rising nipple. Joan sighed and placed her hand over hers, stopping her advances. "Not here ok? I've just got too much on my mind. And I don't want the pipsqueak knocking on the door, since she always seems to find a reason to whenever you're in here." she said begrudgingly. Brenda made an amused sound and stepped back. "I think she does that in hopes of catching us doing something. Little perv." Joan chuckled.

They both laughed as they heard a knock at the door.

************

Brenda woke up and looked at the clock, it read 3:45am. Groaning, she turned over to drape an arm across Joan. Her hand hit cool sheets and she sighed. Joan hadn't even made it to bed yet. She knew she'd be in their office, going through the file Nils had given them, wracking her brain to try and find some sort of connection between the two. 

That was their new theory at least, that there was a connection between the brothel Channing owned and the smugglers. It was driving Joan absolutely mad that she hadn't found it yet. Not to mention, it was seriously destroying Brenda's sleep. She found it quite difficult to sleep when Joan wasn't beside her. She sat up on the edge of the bed, and listened to make sure Joan wasn't heading up the stairs. She crept over to the closet and reached into the pocket of a Navy blazer.

She pulled out a small black velvet box, and flipped it open. Inside was a white gold, diamond engagement ring. She had bought the ring six weeks ago, waiting for the right time to ask Joan. Then all fuckery hit, and she decided to wait. She didn't know if she could wait anymore. It wasn't that she was in a rush, but with everything that had happened, she knew she wanted this more than anything now. 

She just hoped Joan felt the same as she did. Any discussions they had on marriage in the past, she had seemed indifferent about it. It wasn't that she was against it, but she didn't feel a piece of paper had to justify how they felt about one another. Brenda understood how she felt, but she had secretly always wanted that for them. There was no one else for her, and there was never going to be. She had found her perfect match in Joan, she had gotten lucky. Smiling, she closed the box and returned it to its hiding place. 

She heard footsteps ascending the stairs and she quickly went back over to the bed. Joan entered the room moments later. She watched as she undressed quietly, and slipped under the duvet. Brenda reached over and slid her arm around her waist. Joan smiled. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." she said apologetically. "I was already awake, can't sleep well when you're not here." she said softly, pulling her closer. 

Joan stroked her arm lightly. "I know, I'm sorry. You know how I get..." she said. Brenda nodded, and kissed her. "Yeah I know, it's just how you are." she teased. Joan grinned and laid her forehead against hers. "Don't know how you put up with me." she said. Brenda grabbed a long leg and wrapped it around her hip. She rubbed her thigh and hip, dipping her hand down and grasping her firm rear. "I make do." she joked, squeezing her cheek.

Joan laughed and kissed her forehead.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the slow updates and shorter chapters. I will try to be a little quicker with updates and add more content to the chapters. 
> 
> Enjoy and thank you for reading!

Joan and Brenda were sitting at the table having dinner. Well, Brenda was having dinner, Joan was mostly pushing her food around on the plate. 

"Joan, you need to eat. Shitty station coffee isn't exactly what I'd call a healthy diet." she teased. Joan continued to push potatoes around on her plate, as if she hadn't heard her. "Joan?" she inquired. No response. She placed her hand over hers, and Joan flinched, looking over at her mildly surprised. "Huh?" she asked. 

Brenda frowned. "Where are you?" Joan sighed, and laid her fork down. She rubbed her forehead and sat back in the chair. "I'm sorry.... I just have a million things running through my mind." she answered. Brenda turned towards her and caressed her thigh. "I know, I do too... but we can't let it overrun our lives Joan. You get almost obsessive." Joan gave her a somewhat irritable look. "You act as if you've never known this about me." she said haughtily. Brenda squeezed her thigh gently. "Sarge, I'm not trying to pick a fight. Just concerned." she said softly. 

Joan's expression softened and she kissed Brenda's forehead. "I know. I'm sorry... this is just... really getting to me for some reason." she said, frowning. Brenda nodded. "Yeah, I can tell, but you need to relax a little bit. I feel like when we're home, you're elsewhere." she admitted. Joan frowned and reached over, wrapping her in a tight embrace. "I'll try... just want this shit to be over with." she mumbled into her shoulder. Brenda pulled her tighter against her and sighed heavily. "Me too, Sarge." 

*************

Brenda slipped under the sheets and laid heavily back against the bed. She was not looking forward to another restless night. She was pleasantly surprised when Joan sauntered into the bedroom minutes later. "Everything ok?" Brenda asked, confused. Joan gave her a funny look. "Yeah... just going to bed. That alright?" she asked jokingly. Brenda grinned, and pulled her side of the bedding down. "Why yes smartass, it is." she replied.

Joan undressed, discarding her clothing into the hamper. Brenda's eyes roamed over her impressive form. She swore Joan just got better with age, she was like a fine wine. 

Joan flipped the light off and made her way over to the bed. Sliding in beside Brenda, she turned onto her side, facing her. "Come here." she said in a low voice. Brenda scooted closer to her, wrapping her arms around her trim waist, nuzzling her neck. "Mmmm, missed you..." she said softly. Joan stroked her hair, her other hand lazily trailing up and down her back. "Same here." she said, kissing her cheek. 

Brenda kissed her neck and massaged her shoulders. Joan sighed and closed her eyes. "Lay on your stomach." Brenda offered, getting onto her knees. Joan rolled onto her stomach, laying her head on her hands. Brenda straddled her, her mound settling against her firm rear. She felt a slight shiver go through Joan, and started rubbing her back. Joan moaned softly, and closed her eyes.

Brenda worked her hands over Joan's taught muscles in her shoulders and neck she couldn't believe how tight they were. "Damn Joan, should've had me do this sooner." she stated, digging the heel of her hand in between her shoulder blades. Joan groaned, her body visibly relaxing. "I know... my own fault." she muttered. Brenda let her hands wander down her sides and lower back. She could feel herself getting aroused. She forced herself to concentrate, circling her thumbs into the muscles in her lower back and applying pressure.

Joan moaned and arched her back slightly. "That feels so good..." she said huskily. Brenda swallowed hard and massaged over her hips, working her fingers into her soft flesh and tight muscle. She could feel herself getting wetter, and straddling Joan like this wasn't helping. 

She leaned in over her, and softly kissed the back of her neck and shoulders. Joan smiled. "That feels even better." she said softly, reaching back and running her hand along Brenda's thigh. She continued kissing down her back, licking and nipping lightly, grinning when she squirmed a little. Joan gripped her thigh, and shoved her ass back into her wet mound. Brenda groaned and grinded against her. 

She lifted herself off of Joan and turned her over. Joan's eyes were darkened with arousal, her cheeks flushed red. She lifted her arms behind her head and arched her chest slightly forward. Her hard nipples stood attention against her full creamy breasts. Brenda was nearly salivating. "I just realized something..." Joan said in a sultry voice. "What's that?" Brenda asked tightly. Joan smiled. "You didn't get to have dessert." she purred and spread her long legs wide. Brenda stared hungrily at the glistening sight before her. She could see her clit standing out under its hood, begging to be licked. "Bon appetit..." she said breathlessly to herself and dove in.


	13. Chapter 13

Joan awoke to the sound of her mobile ringing. "Lo..." she answered groggily, still half asleep. "Joanie it's Nils! Look I know it's late but we need to meet, I believe I've found the connection you were looking for!" he exclaimed. Joan shot forward, eyes wide. "What?! Who?" she demanded, suddenly wide awake. Brenda woke looking around, confused. "What... what's going on?" she inquired. Joan mouthed that it was Nils, and got out of bed. 

"Not over the phone. Remember the place where you and I first met? There in an hour." he said. Joan slipped on a pair of jeans. "I'll see you then." she said, ending the call. Brenda got out of bed and slipped on her robe. "I take it he found out something." she said, looking at Joan anxiously. She nodded, pulling on a black long sleeve shirt. "So he says, look, I'm going to have to go solo this time. One of us needs to be at the station... do you mind covering for me?" she asked, taking Brenda's hands into her own. Brenda smiled and raised a brow. "Joan, have I ever minded covering for you?" she said, smirking. 

Joan chuckled. "No you haven't, and I appreciate it so much." she said, kissing her passionately. Brenda moaned and embraced her tightly. "You just be careful. Keep me in the loop, alright." she said, handing Joan her boots. She sat down on the bed and slipped them on. "Of course I will." They made their way downstairs and Joan opened the door to leave. Brenda grabbed her arm suddenly. "What is it?" Joan asked, furrowing her brow. Brenda reached up and slipped her arms around her neck, tracing her fingertips along her scar. "Please... please be careful." she whispered. Joan"s eyes softened. "I will, I promise." she said, and kissed her. Brenda sighed into her mouth, holding her tight.

"You fucking better."

**********

Joan pulled into the parking lot at the fencing studio. She hadn't been there in years, ever since her Father passed. She had been an avid fencer, at her Father's demand. She had found much enjoyment from it. She liked the control and skill required to eliminate an opponent, when it came to fencing. 

After her Father died, she just couldn't bring herself to do it anymore. It was the one thing she was sure always made him proud of her. Even with the resentment and hatred she had for him, she had still wanted to make him proud. She shook her head slightly at the memories, and sighed. 

She saw headlights dimming as they pulled into the lot, and Nils large truck came into view. She stepped out of the car, and lit a cigarette. Nils pulled in beside her and exited the truck, smiling as he came over to her. The two old friends embraced. "Sorry for the time, but I felt this couldn't wait." he explained, backing away. Joan waved it off. "You know this is important, so what have you got for me?" she inquired. 

Nils opened his door and grabbed a folder off the dash, handing it to her. She opened it, and her jaw dropped as she stared at numerous photos of Channing and the head of the drug smuggling operation. There were various photos of them speaking to each other. The one that would put the nail in Channing's coffin, was a photo of him presenting a briefcase with a large sum of money.

"Fucking finally!!" she exclaimed, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted off her chest. She threw her arms around Nils in a tight embrace. He chuckled and returned the hug. "Took me a little longer than usual, he's a slippery one. But they always fuck up in the end." She smiled and closed the folder. "I'm surprised he managed this long. I didn't think the bastard could tie his shoes very well, let alone evade investigation." she said, smirking.

Nils gestured to her. "Yeah that's the other thing. You know how we figured he had help from someone inside? Well, I haven't made eyes on them yet. But I do have a name. Well... sort of." he said. She raised a brow. "And?" He pulled a slip of paper out of his back pocket and snickered. "He calls them... Cupcake..." he said, hesitantly. Joan gave him a look. "You're serious?" she asked. He nodded. "Afraid so." he said, bringing a lit match to his cigar. 

She shook her head. "So... it's a woman I presume?" she inquired, flicking her cigarette. "I would venture to say, yes, it's a woman." he said, nodding in agreement. She chuckled and slipped the paper into her pocket. She and Nils conversed for a few minutes longer, then parted ways. "Keep in touch, Joan." he said, as he pulled away. She smiled and waved, getting into her car. 

She pulled out her mobile and dialed Brenda. "There you are." Brenda said, sounding relieved. "I'm fine, getting ready to head back. Everything right at the station?" she asked, pulling out of the lot and onto the road. "Yeah, everything's fine. Channing just went into his office." Joan grinned. "Hope he enjoys it, he won't be in it for long." she said, grinning. She told Brenda about the evidence Nils gave her and also of the potential contact. 

"Cupcake? What the fuck kind of name is that?" Brenda asked. Joan laughed. "Haven't a clue. I don't know of anyone who goes by Cupcake." she replied, turning onto their street. "I'm almost back home, I'll see you this afternoon. I've got some calls to make." They said their goodbyes, as she pulled into the garage. She locked the car and stepped inside. 

She walked towards the kitchen but froze as she heard the unmistakeable sound of a gun being cocked.


	14. Chapter 14

Brenda hung up the phone, shaking her head. Finally, they had the fucker by the balls. Now all they had to do, was figure out who was this Cupcake character. Of all the names, why Cupcake? she wondered to herself, chuckling. She finished up what she was doing on her computer, before she had to head over to intel. 

She was just about leave her desk when her phone rang. She saw it was Joan, and smiled. "Did you forget something?" she asked, sarcastically. Silence on the other end. She frowned. "Joan... are you there?" she inquired. She heard voices in the background, one she could identify as Joan's. The other though... she felt her stomach knot in worry as she strained to listen. 

Her eyes widened in shock as she realized who the other was, and what was happening. 

****************

Joan froze, not turning around. She was tempted to reach under her jacket for her gun. "Don't even think it Sergeant." a familiar voice warned. Joan's jaw tightened. "Cupcake, I presume..." she said, dryly. She turned around slowly, holding her hands up.

Vera Bennett stood a few feet from her, a 9mm aimed straight at her chest. "Not my favorite code name I've used, but..." she said dismissively, rolling her eyes. She studied Joan carefully, considering her next move. "Take your gun out and place it over on the table. You try anything, the Lieutenant will come home to a very bloody mess." she threatened, raising the guns aim to her head. Joan reached behind her and removed her gun from her waistband of her jeans. She stepped over towards the table and placed her gun down. 

Vera nodded and motioned for her to assume her previous position. Joan moved back towards the door, noticing her phone on the side table was still unlocked, and Brenda's contact was still pulled up. She looked Vera up and down. "Are you alright, Miss Bennett?" she questioned, suddenly. Vera frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked, looking down at herself. Joan quickly tapped the screen, dialing Brenda. "You looked a little worse for wear... maybe it's the lighting in here..." she said, calmly.

Vera shook her head, irritated. "I'm fine thanks very much." she said testily. She took a few steps towards Joan, keeping her aim on her. "Now, I'll have those files you acquired earlier this morning." she demanded. Joan raised an elegant brow. "Don't know what you're talking about." she said, nonchalantly. Vera pursed her lips, her cheeks reddening. "Don't be stupid Joan. I know you met with a contact and he gave you files on Channing. Now... give them to me!" Joan looked at her, an amused look on her face.

"No..." she said, smiling. Vera looked like she could eat glass. "Are you mad? I have a gun aimed at your head, and I will kill you if I have to." she said, angrily. Joan shook her head. "No, you won't... otherwise you won't find the files." she said, smiling sweetly. Vera huffed in frustration. 

She stood silent for a few moments, then slowly began to grin. "What are you doing?" Joan asked. Vera had pulled out her phone and began to type on it. "If you don't wish to cooperate... there are ways of making you do so." she said, as she put her phone away. "Channing says he'll give his best regards to Brenda..." she stated. 

She smiled at the intense look of worry on Joan's face.

*****************

Brenda listened intently to the conversation between Joan and Vera. Of course, they were after the files, she thought to herself. She'd heard enough, it was time to go. She looked up from her desk, and stopped suddenly. 

Channing was standing at his office window, a huge grin on his face. Son of a bitch, he knew. She stared back at him, furious, wondering what to do next. She got up from her desk and walked over to the door, shutting it. She locked it and sat back down, putting the phone back to her ear. Joan and Vera were still talking, and evidently Vera wasn't happy with her responses. Joan wasn't the type to be intimidated easily. 

She tapped her foot on the floor, nervously. What to do, what to do... She looked around, debating. She jumped a little as she heard knocking at the door. "Oh Lieutenant... open the door. We need to talk." Channing said. She scoffed, shaking her head. The knob on the door turned and she heard a low cursing. "Open it Murphy, don't make this worse for the two of you..." he warned. "Christ!" she yelled, as she heard Channing throw his body against the door. "Open this door now!" Fuck it. She grabbed her phone and bag, and headed over to the window. Sliding it open, she tossed her bag to the ground and lowered herself down. She shut it and took off running towards her car.

*****************

Joan was becoming royally pissed off. "If you're going threaten me, especially when it comes to Brenda, you're going to have to come at me with something better than sicking Channing on her. That's just fucking laughable." she stated. Vera sighed and chuckled. "Then why do you seem so agitated Joan? Hmm?" she inquired. Joan stepped forward and lowered her hands. "I don't care for anyone to threaten my partner, least of all little pipsqueak cunts like yourself." she said, quietly.

Vera's face reddened, and her jaw tightened. "You must be fucking mental insulting the person who has a gun aimed at your fucking head... you know what? I wasn't supposed to kill you unless I had good reason. Who exactly is going to know, right?" she said, laughing. Joan's eyes shifted slightly behind her.

"Well, it's been nice working with you Sargeant. Too bad we've couldn't have known each other under much better circumstances." she said sarcastically, correcting her aim at Joan. 

"Lower your weapon... Cupcake..." a smokey voice sneered behind her.

Vera's eyes widened to the size of saucers. Joan smiled as she and Brenda exchanged a look. "You alright?" Brenda mouthed, looking at her with concern. She nodded slightly, a look of total adoration on her face. This seemed to infuriate Vera further.

"Lieutenant! How nice of you to join us. Just in time to see your girlfriend's brains plastered all over the fucking wall!" she screamed, re-aiming at Joan and pulling the trigger.

The sound of a single gunshot rang out.


End file.
